Inu Yashas first kiss
by Kitsune Kinu
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagomes first kiss, and it might get a little steamy there in more ways than one!
1. 1 Well you aren't exactly what I need

Inu Yashas first kiss  
By Kitsune Kinu  
  
Inu Yasha sat alone looking at the midnight sky when he heard a twig crack behind him, then he relaxed he knew the sound of that step. It was only Kagome. She sighed softly and sat down next to him, he did not look at her but wondered why she was up this late. She sighed again and this time he looked at her, she had moved closer, a lot closer. What was she doing? He began to slowly back away but she was to quick for him and was suddenly on top of him.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Do you want me?", then he knew.  
  
"Kagome you've been possessed again haven't you?", she giggled and said in her normal voice,  
  
"No I just wanted to see how you reacted." Before Inu Yasha knew what he was doing he had grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her in next to himself. They were both suprised but Kagome didn't fight it and Inu Yasha didn't let go. They sat that way for a time then Inu Yasha asked  
  
"How come you're up so late?", she giggled again  
  
"I couldn't sleep I knew you were awake so I thought I could come talk to you." Inu Yasha thought about that for a while.  
  
"Inu Yahsa? What am I to you?"  
  
He made a face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What am I to YOU?"  
  
"Oh well...um...you are...um a...ugh a...shard detector." He mumbled, then gulped, would she know he was lying that she was way more to him than that?  
  
"Inu Yasha I know you're lying. I like you a lot, I mean I... I really like you"  
  
"You...you do? I mean I uh... like you to Kagome." His face flushed and she looked away from him, she wanted to hear that for so long, she wanted him so badly but she knew his feelings for Kikyo and she knew he wasn't ready for her yet. She turned to say something to him but she forgot what she was going to say as her lips were caught up in his, she could feel him wrapping his arms around her and she melted in his arms and he loved it. He loved her scent, the way she felt in his arms, and the feel of her hair on his fingers. Then he realized, 'I love her, I love Kagome!' Then he felt her hands running down his back and under his shirt, Kagomes hands made him tremble, he wanted this as badly as she did but neither knew the other wanted it. He sat and kissed her for as long as he could savoring her before morning came it was not far away he could feel it.  
  
The next morning Inu Yasha woke to whispers, he recognized the voices belonged to Miroku and Shippo. Apparently trying very hard not to laugh at something. He forced his eyes open at looked up at his other two traveling companions, as soon as he looked up at them the snickering stopped. Then he looked to his side and saw why they were laughing, Kagome was still curled up under his arm! Inu Yasha jumped up growled at Shippo and Miroku and left. Miroku called after him,  
  
"And just what were you doing with Lady Kagome last night?"  
  
"None of your business." He mumbled curtly. Shippo jumped onto Inu Yashas shoulder,  
  
"Miroku said you guys were....." But Shippo never finished his sentence because Inu Yasha plucked him off his shoulder and threw him at Miroku who caught him but fell down in the process.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled back at them. He was worried would Kagome remember what had happened the night before? Would she act differently towards him? If she did remember, was it a good or a bad memory for her? To him it was one of his best memories and he would probably think about it every night she went back to her time. 


	2. 2 Big fights, LOUD words

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, C'mon get up we gotta find her!" Inu Yasha was yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Inu Yasha, shut up! I'm still tired from yesterdays fight," Sango moaned and rubbed her temples now sitting up in her sleeping bag, sure she was worried too but did he have to yell at the top of his voice? 'Of course he does' she reminded herself quietly 'He loves her and he thinks we can't tell' She smirked and Inu Yasha exploded  
  
"Do you know where she is bitch? Tell me where she is NOW!!!" Sango grabbed her throbbing head again and sighed.  
  
"No Inu Yasha I don't know where Kagome is so could ya shut the hell up? I have a major headache here!" Miroku was just reviving from his last encounter with Sango's palm,  
  
"Yeah shut up." He said groggily then fell again. Shippo stared at the bickering companions with his mouth hanging open then he shook himself remembering what he was going to do,  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and everyone stared at him Shippo became very uncomfortable,  
  
"Why are you all just standing there fighting when we could be tracking down Kagome?" Miroku sat up once again,  
  
"He has a point." Inu Yasha stopped yelling at Sango and walked over to the young kit,  
  
"Shippo-chan, are you....okay?" Inu Yasha asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Do you think I'm okay? I actually like Kagome unlike you." Inu Yasha took hold of the young kits arms and held him to his chest,  
  
'Shippo you have no idea how wrong you are.' ,"We will find her I swear it." The young kitsune looked up at Inu Yasha with hope in his eyes,  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"Yeah I swear, nothing will happen to her." 


	3. 3 Flight from the forest

After a quick breakfast they packed up and set out through the forest, Inu Yasha jumping from tree top to tree top, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha you look upset." Sango called up to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glanced at Shippo worriedly before responding,  
  
"I can't find her scent anywhere it isn't on anything and she didn't leave us clues." He moaned quietly. Sango stopped Kirara,  
  
"Inu Yasha is it just me or am I feeling some panic from you about this?"  
  
"Of course I'm panicking you dim-wit I like her and I haven't told her yet." His eyes and Shippos eyes went round at what he had just confessed to all of them,  
  
"SHIT!" He mumbled. Then Sango laughed,  
  
"Inu Yasha we all know you two like each other except maybe Shippo." She laughed again and this time Miroku and Shippo joined in. Inu Yasha felt his face turn color from embarrassment.  
  
"How long have you guys known?" He asked hesitantly. Sango stopped laughing so she could answer.  
  
"A REALLY long time I was wondering when you were going to admit it to us." Then she began to laugh again. His ears drooped was he that obvious? They were laughing at him too that made it at least ten times worse.  
  
"Shut Up. We have to find her and you're just standing there laughing. C'mon let's go." He stated as he jumped up to the nearest tree top and sped off. Sango pursued him riding on Kirara's back with Miroku. Shippo had decided to ride on Inu Yasha's back after that break they had had. Shippo felt himself warming up to Inu Yasha and fell asleep in the hanyous strong arms.  
  
Shippo woke up a few hours later still in Inu Yashas arms, Inu Yasha had refused to put down the little kitsune and so was still holding him. It was dark but Shippo could still see Inu Yashas face his glowing amber eyes were still open.  
  
"Awake are you?" Inu Yasha asked. Shippo only nodded and realized Inu Yasha was holding him very close and very tightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah Shippo?" Shippo took a deep breath and gulped,  
  
"Inu Yasha can I call you Papa?" Inu Yasha looked down at Shippo with suprise in his golden yellow eyes and said........  
  
Oh yeah! My first cliffy! Yeah! OK I'll finish updating tonight after my cousins graduation party k? Sorry about the short chappies an' all. Anyway thanks for all the reviews you guys are sending in! I love knowing SOMEBODY likes my writing! Anyway I still gotta update "Ear Rubs" my other story please read it if you haven't yet! TTYL! :P 


	4. 4 Inu Yashas most embarrasing moment

"Yeah you can if you want to I mean..... sure." Inu Yasha replied after a moment.  
  
"Thank You Papa." Shippo said quietly and snuggling into Inu Yashas arms again fell fast asleep.  
  
"Anytime." Then his nose picked up on a scent of jasmine and strawberries, Kagomes scent. He gently shook Shippo to wake him,  
  
"Shippo Kagome's near by I can smell her!" Inu Yasha couldn't hide the excitement in his voice if he tried so he didn't. Shippo sniffed the air expectantly, then he gasped.  
  
"She IS here! Kagome!" He called out happily. Kagome entered the clearing  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Kagome I'm so happy you're back! So is Papa!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into Kagomes arms. Kagome looked at Shippo and then at Inu Yasha interestedly.  
  
"I thought your papa died?"  
  
"He did but that's what I call Inu Yasha now!" Shippo looked up at her,  
  
"Can I call you Ma?"  
  
"Course you can.", Kagome replied sheepishly. 'That means he thinks we're his surrogate parents, me and Inu Yasha!' Inu Yasha suddenly became himself after watching the moment with soft amber eyes.  
  
"Where the hell were you? W...The others were worried." He almost let slip his concern but he wasn't about to let it happen again after the episode with the others. Kagome smiled,  
  
"I was sitting on Kirara behind Miroku." Seeing the confused looks on their faces she continued "Grandpa wanted me to see if his any of his new spells worked and it only began to wear off recently." She laughed "It made me invisible, covered my scent, and no one could hear me so when I tried to tell you I was using his spell it had already kicked in and you couldn't hear me."  
  
"So you heard everything?"  
  
"No not everything I was just waking up when the others were laughing at you, Inu Yasha. What were they laughing at anyway?" She looked at him questioningly. Then Shippo opened his mouth,  
  
"He told us he...." Shippo didn't get to finish his sentence Inu Yasha had slapped a hand over his mouth, but as a side affect Inu Yasha had moved much closer to Kagome to do so.  
  
"I just told them I...ugh ...killed Sessho-Maru. Yeah." He said nodding his head feverently. He was freaking out, he wasn't used to being this close to her and was almost pushed over the edge by Shippo nearly revealing his feelings to Kagome.  
  
"I can't understand why that's so funny." Shippo fought free of the hanyous hand  
  
"That's cause that's not what he said, he said he liked..." Shippo's mouth was again covered by Inu Yasha's hand.  
  
"Shut Up!" The half demon hissed at the struggling little kitsune in his and his (hopefully) future mates hands. He did a double take, 'Wait did I really just think that? Yeah, I did, and it's true.'  
  
"Inu Yasha? Hello? You there?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face he had gotten a goofy grin on his face like he was fantasizing about something perverted. Rather like Miroku's grin. That worried her. Inu Yasha shook his head. 'What the HELL am I doing? She's right there and I'm fantasizing about her and me and.....No! I can't do this...not right now anyway.'  
  
"What? I'm here." He said coming out his fantasies, Shippo was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inu Yasha you were just talking to yourself OUTLOUD."  
  
"I...What?"  
  
"Yeah nice thing to talk about." Shippo smirked  
  
"Fortunately for you I don't think she understood you but I sure did!" Shippo was now laughing very hard as he watched Inu Yasha's turn a dark shade of magenta. Kagome looked at the two talking and asked  
  
"What's so funny Shippo?" Inu Yasha turned away from the pair.  
  
"Inu Yasha likes you and wants to...."  
  
"Shippo shut the hell up!" Inu Yasha barked as he spun around once again covering the kitsunes mouth.  
  
"Wants to what?"  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Hey I'm stopping here cause it's fathers day an all. So TTYL and thanx for all the reviews by the way! This one is different from "Ear Rubs". So okay bye! 


	5. 5 Papas embarrasment

Inu Yasha gulped,  
  
"I like you and want to be nicer. Yeah that's it!" He said nodding his head vigorously. Kagome just smiled then putting her hand on his face said,  
  
"I know just how he feels," She said to Shippo but was looking at Inu Yasha with a certain gleam in her eye that sent her message quite clearly, the hanyou gulped again, she knew what she was doing and it was working! He knew she was telling him what he wanted to hear and he was becoming more and more aroused by the second. Shippo looked at his surrogate parents then,  
  
"Hello? I'm still right here!"  
  
"Oh sorry Shippo." Kagome muttered as she shook her head and Inu Yasha breathed his disappointment looking down at Shippo. Shippo smirked evilly at Inu Yasha he had smelt Inu Yashas arousal at Kagomes words and actions,  
  
"Okay I'm gonna leave now!" He quipped happily  
  
"Why you little..." Inu Yasha launched himself at Shippo  
  
"Hey Papa am I sensing some Disappointment ?" The hanyou stopped and muttered  
  
"No, okay maybe..."  
  
"You guys know I'm still here right?" Inu Yasha nearly jumped out of his skin he had completely forgotten Kagome was standing there.  
  
"Yeah course we know your here!"

"Sure ya do." She laughed

"Shall we go back?"

Sorry bout short chappies but I am getting writers block if you want to send in ideas plz do so, btw I also need a few peeps in my story I need two demons (a male & a female) and a human either sex it don't matter so plz reveiw and tell me your characters name, sex, attitude, weapon, clothing and hair,eye color etc. etc. BYE!


	6. NEED PEOPLE IN MY STORY!

I NEED PEOPLE TO BE IN MY STORY THREE PEOPLE SO IF YOU WANNA BE IN IT REVIEW AND TELL ME THE THINGS I ASKED ABOUT AT THE END OF LAST CHAPTER!!!!!PLEASE??? I NEED TWO DEMONS AND A HUMAN PLEASE. 


End file.
